


Camboy

by homokage



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Uchiha Sasuke Has Issues, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Webcams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homokage/pseuds/homokage
Summary: What does a camera and a desperate, broke college student equal? A camboy.Naruto is a camboy. Sasuke is a husband and father.-SasuNaru short story.





	Camboy

Naruto needed money. 

Between the jobs he had, the tutoring on the side, he had barely enough to cover his tuition. Asking his friends and family for money was out of the question completely, leaving it up to him to support himself. 

"Your mom and I are going to send you some money as soon as we can, Naruto," his dad had reassured him.

"Dad, I'm fine. Save your guys' money for a rainy day, I'll be fine," he tried to convince his dad he would be okay, but parents always seem to know. 

Somehow he was able to get his mom and dad to stop worrying so much and drop the topic of money. 

However, this left him with absolutely no support or money to fall back on, and he was getting really desperate. 

The blond found himself searching the internet for jobs that could pay him enough to get through college. Most were jobs that he already had, others were too risky. He was running out of options.

Then he saw it:

CAMBOYS

The idea of being a sex worker would have never crossed his mind, but desperate times calls for desperate measures. Besides, he could choose what he wanted to do, deny requests, and, most importantly, pay for college. 

He already had a webcam and an HD camera given as a gift from his parents. All he had to do was make an account and set everything up. 

"We can help you, Naruto," his mom's words played over in his head as he stared at the screen of his laptop. 

His parents had been through so much after their café had been vandalized and destroyed. Naruto didn't blame them for focusing and rebuilding. It's what he wanted. 

CAMBOYS

His mouse hovered over the word, and he couldn't help wonder how he had gotten to this point. Maybe he could pick up another job or drop out. 

No, another job would interfere with school, and dropping out would kill his parents. 

Naruto clicked on the link which had redirected him to a website, his screen decorated with boys in different outfits (some with none) and absurd names. 

Pink twink. 

Daddy's boy. 

Cotton candy baby. 

This wasn't him. Naruto couldn't be one of those guys who did things on cameras for money. He had respect for sex workers, but he had too much at stake. If his college ever found out, he'd have bigger problems on his hands then money. 

"It's not that bad, Naruto. Money is money, right?" Naruto asked himself, looking to see if there was a sign up page. 

If he was going to do this, he'd need a new persona. Someone he could be on camera that no one else knew. 

Menma the Fox. It wasn't anything special, but it was all he could think of. 

He found himself filling out a bio with a fabricated story, juicy, sexy, and enticing. He set rules, likes, dislikes, and before he knew it he had a completed CAMBOY account. 

Now, he just needed to set up his webcam, buy an outfit, and start recording. 

"Come on it's just going to be temporary," he took a breath, closing the laptop. 

Menma the Fox. 

What would his parents think if they found out their son was doing this? What would his friends think? 

He'd just have to make sure no one could connect the dots and figure out that that was him.


End file.
